nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Schaub
Background Schaub was born and raised in Aurora, Colorado. He was an all-state performer in football and lacrosse at Overland High School after high school he attended Division III Whittier College where he was a member of both the football and lacrosse teams. Prior to his junior year he transferred to the University of Colorado, where he redshirted his first season in Boulder, first playing tight end before moving to fullback. He went on to appear in 26 games during his career at Colorado with no starts. After college, Schaub played professional football in the Arena Football League with the Utah Blaze and also spent time on the practice squad for the NFL's Buffalo Bills.1 He was a special guest on the Travel Channel show Ghost Adventures where they investigated the Peabody-Whitehead Mansion. UFC career Schaub beat Gabriel Gonzaga in a Heavyweight match up on the Preliminary card for UFC 3 by Unanimous decision. Schaub lost against Brock Lesnar at UFC 7 by Unanimous decision, Schaub won his 3rd fight against Kongo by KO in the 2nd round, Schaub lost at UFC 16 to Mirko Cro Cop by KO (Kick), Schaub won his next fight this time at UFC 21 against Pat Barry by TKO, Schaub beat Gilbert Yvel at UFC 26 by TKO, Schaub beat Travis Browne by TKO at UFC 29 co main event, Schaub lost to Dan Severn at UFC on NSS 1 co main event by Unanimous decision which was a number one contenders fight, Schaub lost to Shane Carwin by TKO at UFC 39, Schaub lost to Heath Herring by TKO at UFC 42. Schaub beat Stefan Struve by Unanimous decision at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Stefan Struve | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Heath Herring | TKO (Punch) | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.40 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Shane Carwin | TKO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.56 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Dan Severn | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | Number one contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Travis Browne | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.31 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Gilbert Yvel | TKO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.48 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Pat Barry | TKO (Punch) | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.45 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | KO (Kick) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.33 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.32 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | Unanimous decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}